Of Magic and Minds
by Untamed of Wildwind
Summary: What if the sacrifice of Harry's mother was not intended to protect, but to empower? What if it awoke long forgotten powers, and caused an absorbation of different minds in the baby boy of Harry? Keep in mind that this story strays a lot from canon.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Please not that I do not in any way own Harry Potter.

**Prologue**

**Of Magic and Minds**

**By Untamed of Wildwind**

"Avada Kedavra"

The now dead woman's body fell to the floor. The Dark Lord took a step towards the sleeping baby boy, and whispered:

"And here, my bane, ends your story…" He gathered himself for a second, and once again, raised his wand.

"Avada Kedavra"

The green light flew to the baby, hitting him in the middle of his forehead.

Then something strange happened. A glow lit up around the baby, and a set of silvery symbols appeared around the curse's impact point.

"What in the world…?" said the Dark Lord.

The baby opened his eyes, which was completely white, and shone brightly.

A number of energy bolts left the baby, most impacting with the man and burning his body to crisps while ripping his soul out of it.

The glow and the symbols then slowly disappeared, while the house caught on fire and the greater part of the Dark Lord's spirit flew away to save itself.

Soon the baby would be picked up by a half-giant and carried on a flying motorcycle to his last remaining relatives, so that his mother's sacrifice would keep him safe from harm. The problem was, that sacrifice didn't work that way…

It split and empowered.

* * *

Author's note:

Is it any good? Should I keep writing it?

Any ideas?

Reviews please!


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Please not that I do not in any way own Harry Potter.

**Chapter 1**

Of Magic and Minds By Untamed of Wildwind 

Seven year old Harry Potter was considered an enigma by his teachers.

He had no friends and his very cousin, who couldn't be much more unlike him, and that same cousin's gang, were his main tormentors.

Even so Harry was rarely sad, and never broke down in any way.

The way he dressed wasn't very ordinary either. He was always dressed in his cousin's cast offs, and those were way too big for him.

What the teachers didn't know was that Harry wasn't truly friendless, and neither was he the child they thought him to be. He had a set of six friends, which, though they had no bodies of their own, was always with him.

He had known them for as long as he could remember. They had some form of amnesia though.

All of them knew they had a life before they came to him, but they couldn't remember it. Even so, they knew their own names.

They were rather certain that they had been magicians before.

The reason for that was that they had a lot of knowledge on different branches of magic, even if they couldn't remember how they got it.

Harry had asked them to teach him some magic, which he could've used to get his cousin, Dudley, to stop bothering him, and get rid of his Aunt and Uncle at the same time. The answer was always the same: "The magic will surface in its own time. Then we'll teach you."

**_

* * *

_**

Harry awoke in the middle of the night. He was in his cupboard.

Why did he wake up?

_:It's time: _answer Lily.

Lily was one of the voices in Harry's head. She was always noticing things all the others missed.

_:For what?: _Harry was a little too tired to think clearly.

_:Just wait:_ was the answer.

Harry realised that he wouldn't get anything more out of her, but perhaps one of the others knew… Some of them were more easily persuaded that Lily was.

Before he got to ask one of them something happened.

A red wisp of powered left his hand, and started to circle his arm.

What was this?

He looked at the slowly moving wisp. He felt amazed.

Suddenly there was a rush of wisps of all types of colours out of his entire body.

He started to feel weak. Was he… Was he dying? It felt like he was quickly bleeding out…

_:What is this?:_ a shocked Potter said.

_:I.. I don't know!:_ was the answer from the terrified Lily.

Potter was another of the voices. He was quite persistent, and the only one stubborn enough to change Padfoot's mind when he got he crazy ideas.

_:Pull it in!: _shouted Claw. _:It should stop if you pulled it in!:_

_:How do I do that?:_ Harry wondered weakly.

_:Just pull, you'll get it!: _

Harry tried to pull himself together. With a twist of his mind he somehow created some sort of void inside himself. The wisps immediately started to flow back into Harry.

_:Good work!: _Gryphon congratulated him.

_:Just keep it up now: _Riddle added. _:We don't want that to happen again…: _

_:I'll try, but this is tiring work: _Harry said absentmindly.

_:Well, now that's done, happy birthday Harry!: _Potter said.

O, Harry though. Wait… _:So my magic awoke as soon as I became eight?:_

_:That is correct: _Lily answered.

_:I think I know a better way to contain that magic of yours: _Claw declared. _:Since you've got all our powers…: _

_:He can make a robe out of spellcraft's weave!: _Lily exclaimed. _:He's got the pure magic too!:_

All Harry's friends seemed a little amazed by that realisation, but Harry didn't really get it. _:What is so special about that? _

_:We'll explain later:_ Riddle said promptly. _:Get out of here first: _

_:How is that supposed to happen?:_ Harry wondered. _:I'm locked in, remember?: _

Harry heard a few chuckles.

_:Why, by magic of course!: _was the prompt answer.

**_

* * *

_**

Thus started Harry's training. The first thing he was taught was actually burning things by touch.

Gryphon explained it quite well. It wasn't that hard either.

He just had to touch something and will it to burn.

A few blocks away from the Dursleys, sitting up in a tree in the park, Harry asked:

_:Can you explain this magic now? And what's so special about making spellcraft's weave?:_

_:Ah, let me explain that:_ Claw said. _:You see, there's a difference between magic and magic… There are seven major branches of magic. Each of us are pretty much masters if one type. I, myself, am a Greatwater sage. That means my magic mainly deals with water: _

_:Alright: _Harry answered. _:But what are the others, then? I suppose Gryphon deals with fire…: _

_:That is correct, young one: _came Gryphon voice. _:I know the workings of the Plainsblaze warlocks: _

Harry was amazed. There seemed to be a little more to this than he had known.

_:And the others? What kind of magic can you use?: _he wondered.

_:I use earth magic. I'm a Heartstone druid: _said Potter.

_:And I'm a Brightsight Adept: _Lily continued. _:That means light magic: _

Harry counted on his fingers.

_:So there is fire and water… earth and light… That's four. What's the other three?: _

_:There's air, for one: _Padfoot said. _:And that is me! I'm a Wildwind sorcerer!: _

_:And I would have the sixth one. I know the ways of the Darkspell mage: _Riddle added.

Harry thought it over. Fire and water, earth and air, light and darkness... It seemed the branches were paired up as opposites.

_:That would be correct young one: _Gryphon interrupted Harry's thinking. _:Actually, the elements not opposite can be mixed, making new ones. We'll teach how to use that to your advantage later. You will be much better at that than we ever can though…: _

_:Why is that?: _Harry wondered. Lily supplied the answer:

_:Because you have all seven powers Harry. We just have one each: _

_:All of them? I take it that's not how it normally is… Seven powers? What's the seventh?: _Harry was at a loss. He couldn't think of any other type of power.

_:It's pure power. The users are called pure conjurers. It's a difficult branch of magic, but powerful: _Claw explained. _:Used in conjunction with the other powers it can tremendously increase the effects. None of us know very much about it though… You'll have to learn that through trial and error : _

_:Ok, so I can be a what? Druid-sage-warlock-mage-sorcerer-adept-conjurer?: _

Harry definitely thought that to be way to long a title.

_:Actually, multiple branch-users capable of pure conjuration are called silver wizards, since the pure power used in a different branch's magic looks much like liquid silver. So you can just go by the title of silver wizard: _Lily explained.

_:Now, we'll start to teach you as fast as we can: _Potter said.

_:Why, are we in some kind of hurry?: _Harry wondered.

_:You need to make a spellcraft's weave, Harry. A containing one, so to not have to keep your powers in all the time: _Claw explained.

_:Oh. Right: _Harry realised that he was still keeping the powers contained by the void in his mind. _:Let's get started then: _

_:There is some good side effects of this much versatile power though: _Lily said absentmindly.

_:What?: _Harry asked.

_:You won't really need to eat anymore. Unless you wish to, that is…: _

Oh…

**_

* * *

_**

Author's note:

Well, what do you guys think?

Some of the voices are rather easy to realise who they are, right? Any guesses on the others?

About the fact that no one said anything about wand magic: They simple don't know. They have amnesia, remember? And they weren't elemental magicians before. They assume they were, since they know how it works. There is a reason for that…

A brief overview of the different powers and the name of the types of mages:

Fire: Plainsblaze warlocks. These are courageous and passionate. They show an unnatural strength.

Water: Greatwater sages. They are calm and organized. The sages also display an eerie graze.

Earth: Heartstone druids. The druids are loyal and persistent. They have the endurance of the mountains themselves.

Air: Wildwind sorcerers. They are controversial and wild. The sorcerers also show a greater than life speed.

Darkness: Darkspell mages. Mages are ambitious and rather secretive. They have a superhuman hearing.

Light: Brightsight adepts. These are perceptive and bright. Adepts also have enhanced sight, both ordinary and otherworldly…

Wandless wizardry: Pure conjurers. These have an affinity for being leaders. They are rather good at channelling great powers – the best example being Harry's not needing to eat.

I'll give an overview of the power mixes in another chapter.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Please not that I do not in any way own Harry Potter.

**Chapter 2**

**Of Magic and Minds **

**By Untamed of Wildwind**

_:Good work Harry!: _Lily exclaimed. _:I think you're good enough for the titles in all our six branches of magic now: _

_:Thanks Lily: _

It had been a few years, and Harry's eleventh birthday was coming up soon.

No one who had known Harry before he ran away would recognise him.

He was dressed in a dark grey, almost black, robe, which had some sort of eerie glow to it. The robe had a hood that covered most of his head, and his face was covered by a veil of the same material. He also had gloves of the same fabric.

Sometimes you could see a flicker silver pass over the fabric of the clothes.

The edges of the robe were blurred, and if someone caught him in a photo it would be though to be edited. Harry almost seemed to melt into the background. If you looked closely, you'd see that his robes blew as in a wind, but not in the correct direction.

It was intentional, of course. Harry's clothes were made of spellcraft's weave, and infused with as much pure magic as Harry had managed to put into them. The main effect was to contain his power, unless he wished otherwise, but the other features were useful too.

With the enhanced bodily features of a silver wizard, and his special clothes, Harry could easily be overlooked, if he so wished.

_:You know, we should go to the wizard authorities… We could have you be a true unspeakable, and then other wizards wouldn't be able to force you back to the Dursleys: _Claw said.

That was the reason they had never gone looking for other wizards. He really didn't want to go back to the Dursleys. Harry had run away, after all.

_:Sounds like a good idea. What do I have to do?: _

_:It is quite simple: _Riddle began. _:You just have to go request the status, for each of your powers. Unless they manage to find one wizard with each of your powers, they cannot refuse. It's not that likely. We're quite spread out:_

_:Sounds fairly easy: _Harry summarised. _:If they manage to stop us we'll have to run, though. But I think it's worth the risk. I might be able to study some more pure conjuration too…: _

_:Very well. Draw a summoning circle. We'll have to do a number of rituals for the requests. The unspeakables should show up then: _Claw stated.

_:Which rituals do I need to do?: _Harry asked.

_:For air, the ritual of the untamed: _said Padfoot.

_:For fire and earth, the rituals of the unchained and the unbroken, respectively: _Gryphon informed.

_:Light and water will require the rituals of the unseen and the uncontained: _Lily continued.

_:You'll have to do the ritual of the unvoiced for darkness: _Riddle informed.

_:And finally, for Pure you'll need the ritual of the unchanged: _Claw concluded.

Seven rituals… It was to be expected, Harry supposed.

_:And how to I perform these rituals, then?:_ Harry asked.

_:Fairly simple, you stand in the circle, call the power of your choice, manifest it into its symbol and proclaim the phrase: 'I demand to be…' followed by the status you're requesting. The rituals are much the same… You can do them all at the same time, doing a step for all rituals and then go on to the next. Remember to finish the chants with a demand to be unspeakable, or it won't be official: _Claw explained.

_:Sounds fairly simple: _Harry said. _:I'll do that the: _

Harry used some pure power and his finger to draw a glowing circle on the ground.

Harry would perform the rituals on his birthday. That felt appropriate.

This was going to be fun…

**_

* * *

_**

In the ministry of magic everything was going on as usual.

That is, until the detectors for magical energies, mainly used by the offices of improper and underage magical use, went ballistic. The meters skyrocketed and the readings made no sense at all.

If it weren't for the insanely high ratings, the operators would think it was accidental magic… But it couldn't be. That was always quite weak, and this was easily on the level of a full-scale wizardling duel…

Then it got stranger – a number of unspeakables rushed past to the apparition spots, and disappparated with the words: "We'll take care of it!"

Now that's definitely not an ordinary day in the ministry of magic…

**_

* * *

_**

Harry smiled. Now they were here, in his apartment. He definitely had to learn how to appear like that. That was useful.

"Stop what you're doing immediately! This ritual should only be preformed with the proper permissions." one of them commanded, while pointing a stick (Of all things… Could it be a weapon of some sort?) at him.

Good thing I'm done with the calling of the powers. It's just my requesting left…

"I demand to be untamed!" Harry shouted, holding on to his power.

"What the?" some of the wizards said. "That's not the right words…"

"I demand to be unseen!" Harry continued.

The wizards just looked perplexed, but one tried to get into the circle. There was a brief flash of silver, and then the wizard was thrown away to the closest wall.

"I demand to be unchained!"

The wizards had realised they couldn't stop him, and were looking at him strangely.

"I demand to be unvoiced!"

The magics were starting to respond more forcibly, and a steady glow was lighting up Harry, making long shadows to the sides.

"I demand to be unbroken!"

A few of the wizards had disappeared by now. Harry supposed they were going to get wizards with the powers he claimed as his reasons, to refute him the autonomy of an Unspeakable.

"I demand to be uncontained!"

He was almost finished now…

_:I hope this works… Here we go!:_ Harry said to his friends.

"I demand to be unchanged!"

Time for the conclusion…

The magic arose in a blinding cascade, enveloping Harry and his circle.

A number of wizards appeared, a few looking quite old.

A voice reverberated throughout the room.

**"Does anyone refuse the candidate?" **

Most of the wizards looked angry, but one of the oldest ones waved his arm, and they quieted down.

"No, we do not. It is not use, since we could only refuse but one of the demands." He looked a little defeated. "The knowledge of the others powers have been lost in the mists of time…"

**"Then Harry James Potter, keeper of souls, silver wizard, is proclaimed, by seven points, Unspeakable." **

There was a blinding flash of light. Then Harry was standing in the middle of a circle with burned edges, where the centre of the light had been.

Everyone was silent.

Harry cleared his voice.

"So what do we do now?"

**_

* * *

_**

Author's note:

Hope's everyone likes the chapter. Input is appreciated. If any concept is strange, just ask me about it.

Please review!


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Please note that I do not in any way own Harry Potter.

**Chapter 3**

**Of Magic and Minds **

**By Untamed of Wildwind**

_There was a blinding flash of light. Then Harry was standing in the middle of a circle with burned edges, where the centre of the light had been. _

_Everyone was silent. _

_Harry cleared his voice. _

_"So what do we do now?" _

_**

* * *

**_

Before anyone could answer, an owl flew in trough the, by the flash of power blasted open, window. The owl flew straight to Harry.

The old man, that seamed senior to the others, answered:

"I think we should start with you reading that letter, Unspeakable Potter."

There were a few whispers among the wizards, but Harry heard them. Most of them went like "It's really him" and "It's really Harry Potter".

He couldn't be that famous, right? He'd just run away… This was the first big thing he'd done. Wasn't it?

_:Seems like you were famous already… Strange. I wonder why?: _Lily commented.

"Right" Harry said, ignoring Lily. "I'll do that."

He then took the letter from the owl.

The address said:

_**Harry James Potter **_

_**Main street **_

_**Left apartment on the 2nd floor **_

_**The Bedroom **_

_:Seems like the wizards still use the complete addresses: _Padfoot commented._ :I wonder how they do that…: _

There was a seal with a four-part crest on the envelope. It had a badger, a raven, a gryphon and a snake on it.

Harry opened the letter. It read:

Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards) _

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

_Deputy Headmistress _

The senior man walked over to Harry, and looked at Harry's letter. He blinked.

"That's right…" He said, like he was trying to figure something out.

"What?" Harry asked.

"It's your birthday today. You're eleven, so you get your Hogwarts letter."

"Oh." Harry said. _:Should I go there?:_ He then asked his friends.

_:You probably should. I have not heard of the school, but you might learn more about that pure magic of yours: _Gryphon answered.

"I guess I should go there…" Harry said to the man, uncertain.

"Then you should. By the way, I'm Thomas Thundercloud." The man answered. "I'm the head Unspeakable."

"What branches?" Harry asked. He was thinking along the lines of fire and air, due to the name.

"Just the normal ones." Then he saw Harry's confusion. "That means wandless, or pure, and focused."

"Oh. Alright…" _:What's focused?: _

_:No idea, Harry: _Lily answered. _:It might have to do with the sticks…: _

Then Thomas realised that everybody was still there.

"Go back to the ministry everybody. We're pretty much done here… Try to cover it up." Then he thought of something. "And don't tell anyone who or what happened. This is a high-level security matter."

_**

* * *

**_

"Let me see if I go this right. The Unspeakables are now a department of the ministry of magic." Harry began.

"That's correct." Thomas confirmed.

"And Hogwarts is a school for wizards and witches. Since I'm going there, I need to go to Diagon Alley and buy a cauldron, a set of books and a wand, of all things."

"Right. Normally you'd have to get clothes too, but you're only short a wizard's hat, and you said you'll make one." Thomas paused. "I think you should also buy an owl, so to easier be able to send me, and the other Unspeakables rapports on important matters, if such arise."

"Alright. I'll need someone to show me the way to the alley, since I've never been there before."

"That will be arranged."

Harry was rather pleased with how this turned out. No one could send him back to the Dursleys now, since he, as an Unspeakable, was considered adult.

Moreover, he'd get to go to a magic school, so that he could finally learn more about that ever useful pure magic. Apparently it mainly taught wand-magic, which seemed to be related to pure magic, but it should be good to learn anyway.

He had a couple of weeks left before term started, and in the mean time, he would be taught in etiquette and proper conduct of an Unspeakable.

* * *

The Unspeakables were a little too busy with their different assignments, so when Harry went to Diagon Alley, it was with an Auror instead of an Unspeakable. That meant that he wouldn't be able to ask questions about things he didn't know or understand.

The Auror seemed rather annoyed.

"Come on now. I don't care who you are…"

Harry stepped out of the shadow he'd been standing in.

"Sir, I'm an Unspeakable. I suggest you keep your complains to yourself, so we can get this over with."

Now the man looked a bit intimidated. But that was understandable. After all, it wasn't everyday that you were going to show a kid around Diagon Alley and the kid turns out to be an Unspeakable, whose face you can't even see…

"Al… Alright. Name's Richard Brown." The Auror swallowed. "We'll use side-along apparition to get to Gringotts, and there you can pick up your money. Then you can buy whatever you need to. "

Harry nodded. That was a good, simple plan.

"Well, then. Take my hand." The man offered his hand.

Harry took it, and then the world swirled. The sensation was as unpleasant as last time. It felt much like being squeezed through a little hole.

Then the world cleared again. Harry and the Auror stood before a large building with a golden message in the front. They went in before Harry got a chance to read it though.

"And now we're here. Gringotts." the Auror said. "I'll wait here, by the entrance."

Harry looked around, and then he got to the staff. They definitely were not human.

_:What are they?: _Harry asked his voices.

_:They're goblins, Harry. The have their own tongue… I advise you to weave the translation spell now. Use mostly dark, but some illusion with mainly light, too. That should give you the best result: _Riddle answered.

_:Thanks: _

Harry quickly weaved the fairly simple translation spell, and keyed it to himself and the goblins, so he could speak their tongue briefly.

Harry walked over to the counter.

He cleared his throat. The goblin looked up from his paper.

_**"Good day, sir" **_Harry greeted the goblin. The sounds that left his mouth were odd, but understandable. The spell seemed to be working.

The goblin stared at him.

_**"Is something wrong?"**_ Harry asked. This was definitely weird.

_**"No, nothing at all… Were did you learn our tongue?" **_the goblin asked.

_**"I didn't. I'm using a translation spell." **_Harry answered. This was odd; you were supposed to translate, if possible, when you talk to someone speaking a different language, right?

_**"Translation spell? I didn't know there was one for our language… Or could it possibly be…?" **_The goblin carefully studied Harry's appearance. Well, his clothes, at least. Nothing else could really be seen... Then the Goblin exclaimed: _**"You're a Darkspell mage!" **_

_**"Among other things, yes." **_Harry answered calmly.

The goblin stared at him. Then he called out:

_**"Seize him!" **_

_**

* * *

**_

Author's note:

Hope you like it. Sorry about the delay. Please review!

The following is an overview of the elemental mixing system.

fire and earth (stone): explosion

fire and light: energy

fire and darkness: melt

fire and air: thunder

air and light: ward (barrier)

air and darkness: disease (decay)

air and water: mist (fog)

water and light: illusion (mind)

water and darkness: ice (cold)

water and earth: nature (growth)

earth and light: fuse (bind)

earth and darkness: wither (corrosion)

Of course, the magic doesn't have to be mixed to be in a spell weave.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Note that I do not in any way own Harry Potter. 

**Chapter 4**

Of Magic and Minds By Untamed of Wildwind 

****

_"Among other things, yes." Harry answered calmly. _

_The goblin stared at him. Then he called out: _

_"Seize him!" _

**_

* * *

_**

****

**_"What in the world…?!" _**Harry exclaimed, still in the goblin's language.

_:Quick, Harry!: _Lily interrupted. _:Run before they get you! Goblins aren't kind to prisoners!: _

As the guards were advancing in him, he used a bit air power to make a huge jump towards the doors.

Unfortunately the goblins saw him jump and a few positioned themselves to block the exit.

Still in the air, Harry glanced another door, where the carts of the bank were going down. Harry, using some air power, reversed his jump in the air, to go towards the door.

"What the…?!" There were quite a number of exclamations from the wizards and witches still in the bank, which just now had taken notice of the ruckus.

As he landed he launched a fireball towards the nearest goblin warrior, to cover his escape into the tunnel beyond the door.

_:Way to go Harry!: _Riddle said ironically. _:Now they'll certainly believe we don't mean any harm: _

_:What were he supposed to do, then? He couldn't just stand there!: _Potter said, quite annoyed.

Harry just ignored them, and kept running down the sparsely lit tunnels, hoping to find an exit.

**_

* * *

_**

****

Harry was starting to get tired. He had been running at almost full speed for some time now, and even with the enhanced physique his powers gave him, he had to rest.

He stopped and looked around. There was some sort of enlargement a little bit down one of the side tunnels. There he might be able to rest for a while.

Harry walked over to it and sat down.

_:So what to do now?: _he asked his voices, tired.

_:I think you should rest for a while: _Potter offered.

_:I agree. You might need the energy sooner than you'd think: _Claw said.

The others agreed. Harry decided to rest for a little while. Though it might be a good idea to do so by the wall, where he could conceal himself more easily.

Harry stood up, and walked over to lie down by the wall, weaving darkness to hide him.

As he fell asleep, the wall suck him straight into the vault beyond it.

**_

* * *

_**

****

Richard Brown had a really bad day. First, he'd been requested to escort a kid to Diagon Alley, just like that. If that wasn't enough, the kid turned out to be an Unspeakable! Since when did they take in kids?

Moreover, after he'd apparated them to Gringotts, the kid had caused quite some ruckus at the bank. Somehow he had managed to get an accountant to call the guards!

On top of that, he somehow _escaped _the goblin warriors, and ran into the tunnelling system of Gringotts, which made the goblins even angrier with the kid.

Most likely the kid would manage to get eaten by a dragon.

Now he would probably get the blame, since he was the one escorting the kid.

He'd best get going. The sooner he'd get this over and done with, the sooner he could go back to his ordinary job. If he didn't lose it…

Richard disappparated.

**_

* * *

_**

****

The head of the Unspeakables, Thomas Thundercloud, were busy trying to research more information regarding the strengths and limits of seven-point Unspeakables.

The information was quite old, since it had been ages since anything but wandless, or pure, magic and wand magic had been used. Though why the other branches of magic had fallen into disuse, was as unknown as the magics themselves.

The laws restricting magic by the other branches had been removed too, it seemed. The reason for was, apparently, that in the end all the lost magical arts' practitioners had been Unspeakables, and as such, above all laws except those of the Unspeakables themselves.

That was more than a little strange. How could that be?

His research was abruptly interrupted when another Unspeakable came running into the room.

"Sir, there are news regarding Harry Potter."

What could possibly have happened? He'd just gone to buy his school things.

"What happened?" Thomas asked.

"The escorting Auror reported that Harry somehow got the Gringott goblins to try and arrest him, followed by a brief fight and Harry running away into the tunnel system beneath Gringotts."

"What?! How did that happen?"

"I don't know, sir."

Thomas sighted. How were he supposed to fix this? He'd better start with calming down the goblins… He might have to explain who Harry was.

"We'd better get to Gringotts immediately." Thomas said. "Let's go."

**_

* * *

_**

****

As Harry awoke, he realised he wasn't in the same place as he fell asleep.

What had happened? Had the goblins found him, despite his spell? He looked around. Probably not… Then he would most likely have been in some sort of prison.

This was no prison. It looked like a library of sorts. Though he couldn't see a door, or any kind of entrance to it...

_:I believe this is one of the bank's vaults: _Lily stated. _:It seems to be almost entirely filled with books: _

_:Stating the obvious now, are we?: _Riddle commented.

"Not now, people" Harry said out loud. _:How do I get out of here?: _

_:That might be difficult. None of us know how these vaults are guarded, so blasting down the walls might be a bad idea: _Claw said.

_:You will just have to wait until they find you: _Gryphon stated.

_:Great…: _Harry sighted. _:So what can I do to pass the time?: _

_:You could read the books. There might be something in them that could be useful: _Potter suggested.

Harry looked to the bookshelves.

"How great… Where do I start?"he muttered.

**_

* * *

_******

The books turned out to be quite interesting. It appeared most of the books were records from a society called the Guardians. They had charged themselves to record the methods and history of all magic, be it good or evil.

Their motto was simple; there is no good or evil magic, only power and intent.

Apparently a great number of other factions had decided that the ways of the Guardians were too dangerous to society, and had killed a lot them. The Guardians had retaliated and defeated almost all who opposed them in one single strike.

Among the defeated numbered the masters of all disciplines of magic, save a single Pure conjurer and a few Skybone mystics.

That had brought a discussion between Harry and his voices.

_:What is a Skybone mystic?: _Harry had asked them. _:You have never mentioned them… I thought you knew about all the disciplines save pure and focused?: _

The answer had been quite simple, once the voices had argued over it a little while.

They simply had no idea. They didn't know about the battle between the Guardians and most of the wizardling world, nor about any other branches of magic. They wanted Harry to read more though. Perhaps it might be explained later, or in another book.

So Harry kept reading.

The backlash from the immensely powerful spell, mixed from all the disciplines, had been far greater than expected. It had killed off almost all the Guardians too, and the four that were left were too weak to defeat all the apprentices that were left.

So they did the only thing they could. They declared themselves Unspeakables, and swore not to pass on their knowledge to any apprentices. That got the rest of the world to stop hunting them.

Then they decided that if the world thought their pure knowledge and great power too dangerous, then it wasn't worthy to have it. Though they didn't want their knowledge lost, and they couldn't they take apprentices to teach.

In the end they just increased the shear volume of the Guardian libraries with every scrap of information they could think of, and looked it into this vault. After they were finished with that they were going to wipe out all records of themselves, the other Guardians and of as much knowledge as they deemed necessary.

They also toyed with the idea to open a school for magic, were there would be no single apprentices, but only students. They didn't know if it was worth it, since they wouldn't be able to teach much in the school anyway.

Even though they would wipe themselves from records, the magical people would likely become afraid of anything they couldn't understand. Imagine what they would do to the teachers of a school if the kids came home knowing too much about 'dangerous' lost arts…

Harry and the voices had a bit of fun when they read the last part. The knowledge had indeed been wiped completely of the records, and the school obviously had been started. Otherwise the apprentice system would probably had been still in use.

If they still knew who the founders of Hogwarts had been, he could get to know the very names of the last of the Guardians.

Not that that mattered.

But the book had mentioned the vault being full with all kinds of knowledge from all disciplines. Wonder what he could find in here, before the Goblins found him, and he'd have to fight his way out.

**_

* * *

_**

Author's note:

Please note that I cannot reply to unsigned reviews. They are still read, and appreciated. If there is something important mentioned I'll still fix it. But I cannot reply to them.

Well. Do you like it? Any suggestions? Review!


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Note that I do not in any way own Harry Potter.

**Chapter 5**

**Of Magic and Minds **

**By Untamed of Wildwind**

_If they still knew who the founders had been, they could get to know the very names of the last of the Guardians. _

_Not that that mattered. _

_But the book had mentioned the vault being full with all kinds of knowledge from all disciplines. Wonder what he could find in here, before the Goblins found him, and he'd have to fight his way out. _

**_

* * *

_**

The library was a virtual goldmine of kinds of information regarding a great number of magical subjects.

Apparently there was more to magical disciplines than Harry and his voices had known. There weren't seven disciplines or eight as they had thought recently.

There were a grand total of twelve true magical disciplines. Moreover, there were a number of things that didn't really fit into any disciplines. The knowledge of magical creatures was one such.

The twelve true disciplines, which had actually been considered different branches of magic, though they were intermixable, were grouped in three main categories.

Those were simple; elemental, which were the six branches of magic Harry's voices knew, means of power, and summoning. The second group consisted of five disciplines. Those were based on willpower, focus objects, blood, spiritual power and runes.

They were mostly used in conjunction with the elemental powers, to increase the potency of a spell.

The practitioners of the five branches were called Pure conjurers, Skybone mystics, Bloodrage warriors, Facehaze eternals and Stonecrack orderers. A user of elemental powers and of a mean of power also had a special title, as had a master of all elements or all means of power.

One of them Harry already knew. A pure conjurer using elements were called a Silver wizard.

The other types were called, in order, a Golden, Crimson, Purple or Grey wizard. A master of all elements was called an Elemental wizard, and a master of all means of power was, predictably, a Power wizard.

What wasn't mentioned in the books Harry had read, but he knew anyway, was that all magicians were called wizards, or the female word, witch, now days.

The third group, summoning, wasn't a real group. It only included Sevenorder summoners. Their branch of magic was also called the seventh magic, and as such, was very different from the other forms of magic, hence the special classification.

Best he started to study the workings of those five means of power and, perhaps, summoning. That would be useful to know, and if the information of the vaults books were correct, it was the only source of the knowledge left.

**_

* * *

_**

Harry had been gone for almost four days now. Thomas Thundercloud was getting really worried. Who could survive four days without food and water? Besides, it was dangerous in the goblin tunnels.

He had managed to make the Goblins see reason though. Even if Harry was a Darkspell mage, which the Goblins apparently remembered and feared, he was also a practitioner of a number of other forgotten arts.

Besides, the Goblins didn't want to be known as The-Group-That-Killed-The-Boy-Who-Lived. That could be bad for business.

The search of the tunnels was still on though. The Goblins really didn't want him down there unsupervised, and neither did Thomas. All the tunnels had been searched, and they hadn't found him.

Somehow the Goblins had traced him to a particular area, and decided that he probably had been sucked into one of the vaults there. That was one of the safety mechanisms of the high-security vaults. You easily got in, but you couldn't get out again.

So now the Goblins were searching all the vaults in that area. One by one vaults had been crossed of the list. The vault Thomas and a number of Goblins were standing in front of was the only one that hadn't been checked yet. Harry had to be in it.

Thomas noticed one of the Goblins calling for his attention. It was Ezznar, the Gringotts chief of security.

"Yes, Ezznar" Thomas said. "Is there some sort of problem?"

"There might be." Ezznar said. "There are a special set of rules regarding access to this vault."

That could be bad news. What if the owners wanted intruders killed?

"Please explain how that is a concern." Thomas stated.

"Well…" The Goblin chief seemed a little hesitant.

"You don't want me to tell anyone?" Thomas asked.

"That would be appreciated." The Goblin said. "You see, the vault in question is unclaimed at the moment."

That was not the news Thomas expected to hear. How could there be special rules about an _unclaimed _vault?

The Goblin notices Thomas strange look. "It is deemed to go to whoever is the first person to meet a set of special criteria."

"Oh." Thomas said. "What are required of Unspeakable Potter, for him to get the vault?"

"He has to have been in the vault, he must be able to control at least four branches of magic, he has to be an Unspeakable, he has to be a descendant of one of the previous vault owners and he has to be able to answer a special question."

"First one's easy. He is in the vault. The second one's covered too; he uses seven branches. He is an Unspeakable, so that's no problem either." Thomas summarized. "Is he a descendant of a previous vault owner?"

"He is indeed that." The Goblin Chief of Security answered. "I do wonder if he can answer the question though…"

Thomas wondered what was so hard about the question. He hoped Harry could answer it… For now, he just wanted to find Harry.

"Let's get this vault opened now, shall we?" he said to the Goblin.

"Let us." Ezznar answered. "Umbaar, open the vault!"

**_

* * *

_**Harry woke up due to a loud rumbling sound. 

_:What happened?: _he asked his voices sleepily.

_:I believe one of the walls are opening: _Lily answered. _:Perhaps the Goblins have found you?:_

"Hope not" Harry muttered.

_:At least we could get out of here: _Padfoot stated _:I'm getting tired of all these books:_

By then one of the walls had completely opened up. Outside stood a number of Goblins and a wizard.

_:Do try to negotiate at first, Harry: _Gryphon advised. _:If the Unspeakables have spoken with them, they might not be hostile. The wizard would indicate that is indeed the case: _

_:I agree with Gryphon: _Lily said. _:You might be able to talk your way out of this: _

_:Ok, then: _Harry answered. _:I'll weave the translation spell first, though:_

"Are you Unspeakable Harry Potter?" One of the Goblins asked.

**_"That would be me, yes" _**Harry said, in the Goblin tongue.

He heard the Goblins mutter things like **_"He was right…"_** and **_"So he does speak..."_**

Then the wizard came forward. "At last we've found you Potter. We've checked all the vaults in this area already."

Harry was surprised that the man knew him, but quickly realised why. It was the head Unspeakable, Thomas Thundercloud.

**_"I'm not in too much trouble then, if you're here with them?" _**Harry said. Then he realized he wasn't speaking English. **_"Oh, sorry. I guess you don't understand me at the moment…" _**

**_"I know the Goblins tongue, so that isn't the case." _**Thomas stated. "Though I believe you still have to get out of breaking into the vault."

**_"Unspeakable Thundercloud is right. It is forbidden to enter a vault not your own." _**the same Goblin that had spoken before said.

**_"I'm sorry." _**Harry said. **_"I don't know how I got in here. I just rested against the wall…" _**

**_"That would explain it. One feature the high-security vaults have, are that they can draw people into them, but don't let them out again." _**The Goblin said.

Thomas interrupted. "I believe introductions would be appropriate. Potter, this is Gringotts chief of security, Ezznar. Ezznar, this is seven-point Unspeakable Harry Potter, Silver wizard."

**_"Greetings, Chief Ezznar." _**Harry said politely.

**_"Greetings, Unspeakable Potter" _**Ezznar answered. **_"It seems there will be no fight. Umbar, take the others back to the surface. The Unspeakables and I have some business to take of." _**

**_"Chief!" _**the Goblin, Umbar, answered.

The Goblins left in a few mine carts, leaving a single cart left in the tunnel.

**_"I believe you mentioned business." _**Harry started. **_"Would that have anything to do with me being in this vault?" _**

"Indeed it does…" Thomas said. "The best way to get out of being in the vault, would be if it was yours. Apparently it is unclaimed at the moment, due to a rigid set of criteria necessary to fulfil to get it."

**_"And what would those be, Ezznar?" _**Harry asked.

**_"The first is simple. You have to have been in the vault." _**Ezznar said. **_"That one is fulfilled, regardless of the how and why." _**

_:That's the most hilarious thing I've heard in quite some time: _Padfoot exclaimed.

Harry ignored him. **_"And the second?" _**

**_"You must be able to use at least four branches of magic. I believe you shoved that with your translation spell and the magic you did while escaping the guards." _**Ezznar stated. **_"The third requirement is also fulfilled. You must be an Unspeakable." _**

**_"That's good. Are there more of them?" _**Harry asked Ezznar. Actually owning all these books would be useful.

**_"Yes. The fourth is that you are a descendant of at least one of the last four owners. And I happen to know that you are, so that is no problem."_** answered the Goblin.

**_"Is that all?" _**Harry wondered.

**_"No. Finally, you have to give the correct answer to the following question." _**

Ezznar paused.

**_"I don't believe you'd know this, but…" _**the Goblin said. "What is the difference between good and evil magic, and whose way is it?"

Thomas stared at him. "That's the question? How's he supposed to answer that correctly?" he exclaimed.

**_"It is no big deal." _**Harry begun. He stopped, and broke his translation spell.

"There is no good or evil magic; only power and intent. That is the way of the Guardian." Harry stated calmly.

Ezznar and Thomas blinked. Then they blinked again. Ezznar asked, though in English, not the Goblin's tongue:

"How did you know?"

"It was easy, really. It says so in a few of these books." Then he decided to add: "Besides, I agree with it. I suppose I'm the only Guardian now…"

"That would be correct." Ezznar stated. "The title of 'Guardian' comes with the vault."

"What's a Guardian?" Thomas asked, feeling a bit left out.

"I will say no more." the Goblin chief of security said. The sentence had a feel of finality to it. Then he added: "And remember: This time we will honour our pledge."

"I won't forget it." Harry said.

_:Neither will we: _his voices added.

Thomas looked perplexed.

"Let's go back to the surface." Ezznar said.

"I'll just gather up some books first." Harry responded. "By the way, can we go by my other vault, to get some money, on the way up. My last try to get there got a bit interrupted, and I still haven't done my shopping…"

"Of course, my L… Unspeakable Potter." Ezznar answered, collecting himself. "Of course."

**_

* * *

_**

Author's note:

_That's all there is, at the moment – I'm starting another story, and updates for this one may be slow. It's not discontinued, but I don't really know how to get it where I want it too. _

_That means, no updates 'till I figure out how to write the next part… _


End file.
